thubifandomcom-20200213-history
Arte bizantina
em Constantinopla – a imagem do Cristo pantocrator na parede da galeria superior sul, realizada no século XII. Ao seu lado encontra-se a figura da Virgem Maria e de São João Baptista.]] O termo arte bizantina refere-se à expressão artística de caráter religioso do Império Bizantino. No entanto, deve-se lembrar que esta tendência artística, por meio de influência político-religiosa, expandiu-se para regiões fora das fronteiras imperiais. História O crescente problema nas fronteiras causado pelos bárbaros, além de problemas dentro de Roma com o senado constantemente se envolvendo em questões relacionadas ao reinado dos imperadores, fez com que os imperadores optassem por outras cidades para serem sedes do império. O imperador Constantino I transferiu a capital do império para Bizâncio, antiga cidade renomeada mais tarde para Constantinopla. Neste local reúnem-se toda uma série de fatores que impulsionam a ascensão da nova expressão artística. O movimento viveu o seu apogeu no século VI, durante o reinado do imperador Justiniano I ao qual se sucede um período de crise denominado Iconoclasta e que consiste na destruição de qualquer imagem santa devido ao conflito político entre os imperadores e o clero. Após a crise iconoclasta, houve uma nova era de ouro da arte bizantina que se estendeu até o fim do império no século XV. No entanto, reminiscências desta arte permaneceram embuidas dentro da religião ortodoxa e em regiões como a Rússia que receberam grande influência da cultura bizantina. A arte bizantina era voltada para o lado religioso,ou seja tudo era relacionado com a igreja. Influências A localização de Constantinopla permite à arte bizantina a absorção de influências vindas de Roma, da Grécia e do Oriente e a interligação de alguns destes diversos elementos culturais num momento de impulso à formação de um estilo repleto de técnica e cor. A arte bizantina está intimamente relacionada com a religião, obedecendo a um clero fortalecido que possui, além das suas funções naturais, as funções de organizar também as artes, e que consequentemente relega os artistas ao papel de meros executores. Também o imperador, assente num banco regimico teocrático, possui poderes administrativos e espirituais. Sendo o representante de Deus na Terra, é convencionalmente representado com uma auréola sobre a cabeça e não é raro encontrar um mosaico onde esteja representado com a esposa ao lado da Virgem Maria e o Menino Jesus. Pintura No século V, em Bizâncio, emergiu um novo império cristão que duraria mil anos, criando uma nova forma de arte, nascida do Cristianismo. Em Roma, nas antigas catacumbas cristãs, há uma série de murais que datam das perseguições aos cristãos nos séculos III e IV. São os primeiros exemplos de pintura bizantina ou pinturas no Período Bizantino. No século IV, o imperador Constantino reconheceu o culto livre aos cristãos do Império Romano. A arte cristã primitiva evoluiu então para a arte bizantina. O mosaico foi a característica principal do período e suas características de criação influenciaram mais tarde a arte gótica. Nos séculos VIII e IX, o mundo bizantino foi dilacerado pela questão da iconoclastia, uma controvérsia sobre o uso de pinturas ou entalhes na vida religiosa. Toda representação humana que fosse realista poderia ser considerada uma violação ao mandamento de não adorar imagens esculpidas. O imperador Leão III proibiu qualquer imagem em forma humana de Cristo, da Virgem, santos ou anjos. Como resultado, vários artistas bizantinos migraram para o Ocidente. Em 843, a lei foi revogada. Mosaico O mosaico é a expressão máxima da arte bizantina e, não se destinando somente a decorar as paredes e abóbadas, serve também de fonte de instrução e guia espiritual aos fiéis, mostrando-lhes cenas da vida de Cristo, dos profetas,e dos vários imperadores. Plasticamente, o mosaico bizantino não se assemelha aos mosaicos romanos; são confeccionados com técnicas diferentes e seguem convenções que regem também os afrescos. Neles, por exemplo, as pessoas são representadas de frente e verticalizadas para criar certa espiritualidade; a perspectiva e o volume são ignorados e o dourado é utilizado em abundância, pela sua associação a um dos maiores bens materiais: ouro. Arquitetura A arquitetura teve um lugar de destaque, operando-se nela a importantes inovações. Foi herdeira do arco, da abóbada e da cúpula, mas também, do plano centrado, de forma quadrada ou em cruz grega, com cúpula central e absides laterais. A expressão artística do período influenciou também a arquitectura das igrejas. Elas eram planeadas sobre uma base circular, octogonal ou quadrada rematada por diversas cúpulas, criando-se edifícios de grandes dimensões, espaçosos e profusamente decorados. A Catedral de Santa Sofia é um dos grandes triunfos da técnica bizantina. Projectada pelos arquitectos Antêmio de Tralles e Isidoro de Mileto, ela possui uma cúpula de 1000000 metros apoiada em quatro arcos plenos. Esta técnica permite uma cúpula extremamente elevada a ponto de sugerir, por associação à abóbada celeste, sentimentos de universalidade e poder absoluto. Apresenta pinturas nas paredes, colunas com capitel ricamente decorado com mosaicos e chão de mármore polido. Escultura Este gosto pela decoração, aliado à aversão do cristianismo pela representação escultórica de imagens (por lembrar o paganismo romano), faz diminuir o gosto pela forma e consequentemente o destaque da escultura durante este período. Os poucos exemplos que se encontram são baixos-relevos inseridos na decoração dos monumentos. Ver também * Ícone Bibliografia *J. Beckwith, Early Christian and Byzantine art (New Haven, 1993). *R. Cormack, Byzantine art (Oxford, 2000). *H.C. Evans, ed., Byzantium: faith and power (1261-1557) (New York, 2004). *H.C. Evans, ed., The glory of Byzantium (New York, 1997). *Sharon E. J. Gerstel and Julie A. Lauffenburger, ed., A Lost Art Rediscovered (Penn State, 2001) ISBN 0-271-02139-X *C. Mango, ed., The art of the Byzantine Empire, 312-1453: sources and documents (Englewood Cliffs, 1972). *K. Weitzmann, ed., Age of spirituality (New York, 1979). Ligações externas *[http://www.metmuseum.org/special/se_event.asp?OccurrenceId={9A19B99B-ECDE-4EF0-A021-01168C413561} Byzantium, Faith and Power, 1261-1453]. Exhibition at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (2004). *[http://www.metmuseum.org/explore/Byzantium/byzhome.html The Glory of Byzantium]. Exhibition at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1997). *"Byzantine art", from Encyclopædia Britannica Online. *"Byzantine art", from the 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica. *Anthony Cutler on the economic history of Byzantine mosaics, wall-paintings and icons; at Dumbarton Oaks. *BYZANTINE ICONS AND MOSAICS *Byzantine Churches in Constantinople *Contemporary Byzantine art Category:Arte bizantina